The First Word
by celrock
Summary: When Tommy says his first word to the grown ups, the name of his hero, he worries his hero will eventually, disappear. Or will he? Based off an idea I gave to babysmurfrock, only twisted into a crossover complete with Disney characters, my OC Zack, and TCKing12's OC, Peter. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

The First Word

Summary: When Tommy says his first word to the grown ups, the name of his hero, he worries his hero will eventually, disappear. Or will he? Based off an idea I gave to babysmurfrock, only twisted into a crossover complete with Disney characters, my OC Zack, and TCKing12's OC, Peter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rugrats, The Lion King, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pocahontas, Lilo and Stitch, Peter Pan, and Sofia the First, they're the property of their original creaters.

Our story begins a couple of days after Dil went to the Hundred Acre Woods and was cured of his Foot in Mouth disease. Tommy and Dil are at the supermarket. Grandpa Lou and Grandma Lulu were babysitting them for the day, and took them with them to do their grocery shopping. It was here when Tommy said it for the first time.

"Reptar Reptar." Tommy said excitedly, as they passed by the Reptar cerial isle. It looked just as he remembered it from a while back, when he had gone to the store with his grandpa, and set off on his own, looking for Reptar.

"What was that Tommy?" Lulu asked.

"Reptar!" Yelled Tommy.

"I'm sorry Scout, but your mommy and daddy said no junk food." Replied Lou.

Tommy continued to scream Reptar's name throughout the store, throwing a tantrum as he tried to squirm away from his grandparents to get back to the Reptar cerial isle. By the time they reached the checkout line, he was crying non-stop. Lou and Lulu were very glad they were almost done with their shopping, as they were pretty embarrassed by Tommy's behavior at this point, even though they were pleased to hear him say his first word.

"This time, I shouldn't take too long checking out." Said Lou, as he pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Asked Lulu.

"Dollar bills are so much easier to deal with, than those dag nabit adding contraptions." Said Lou, as he thought back to the time he took Tommy to the store by himself when he still lived with Stu and Didi, who sent him to the store with a calculator, all because they denied him his fudgy dinoling bars, the one true pleasure he had left to him in his twilight years at that time.

Just then, Peter came up behind them in line to the checkout counter, along with Lilo, Stitch, Sofia and Amber. Each of them were carrying snacks.

"Well hello Peter, what brings you here?" Lulu asked.

"I'm having Sofia the First, her sister Amber, Lilo, and Stitch over for a slumber party tonight, and I promised to take them to a movie. We're meeting up with Taffy, Angelica and Susie to go see the new Melefacant movie that just came out. The Octaplex is showing it in 3D, and I hear it's suppose to be really good!" Said Peter.

"Then why are you buying snacks?" Asked Lulu.

"Stitch in particular doesn't care for the snacks at the movies, and, they're pretty expensive to begin with, so we're sneaking our own snacks in." Replied Peter.

"Oh how nice." Replied Lulu.

"Yeah and I hear their snack bar is a mess there anyway. I haven't been back there since Stu and Didi drug me to that brainless bear adventure." Replied Lou.

Just then, Peter noticed Tommy was crying.

"Hey Dil, what's the matter with Tommy?" Peter asked.

"Tommy's upset cuz he didn't get any Reptar cerial." Replied Dil.

Just then, Lou and Lulu were finished paying for their groceries, and left the store. Peter and his Disney friends moved forward and paid for their groceries before leaving the store.

After the Pickles were finished, they did what they were instructed, taking Tommy and Dil to Chuckie's house, as that's where they were leaving from with the Finsters, Devilles and Zack's Aunty Celeste to go see the movie later on that evening, while Tommy and Dil's parents attended a dinner meeting with Stu's inventor boss, Mister MuckleHoney.

They arrived at the Finsters to see Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Zack, Peter, FeeFee, Puppy, and Peter's Disney friends who were with him at the grocery store in the yard, as well as Aladdin and Jazman, who had shown up by surprise to join them at the movies that night. They dropped Dil off to play with the others, but Lulu continued to walk with Tommy into the house.

"Because of how you acted at the store, you must sit in time out for the next ten minutes before you can go to the movie." Said Lulu.

"Lulu are you nuts? Tommy's too young for time out." Said Lou.

"My 2-year-old grandson needs to learn that you don't throw fits in grocery stores." Said Lulu.

They sat Tommy down in the chair and let Chaz and Kira know what was going on, and to release him in 10 minutes. Then they left to return to the retirement home. While Tommy sat there in time out, he could see out the front window his friends all talking with one another, and Sofia the First, having fun with FeeFee and Puppy.

"Hi, my name is Sofia! My emulet gives me the power to talk to animals! So, what's your name?" Sofia asked Feefee.

"My name is Feefee, I'm Chuckie and Kimi's dog, and this is my daughter Puppy. She gets scared some of the time, and my master Chaz had a hard time finding her a home, but Chuckie taught her to be brave and she got to stay with me, just as my son Spikfee lives with their daddy Spike. Spike is Tommy and Dil's dog. Tommy's the little boy inside, sitting in a chair." Said Feefee.

"Oh wow, how cool!" Said Clover, who slit out from Sofia's backpack.

"Clover, what are you doing here? I told you to stay behind at the palace until I returned tomorrow from my sleepover at Peter's." Said Sofia.

"I wanted to come along, after all, a blue ribbon bunny shouldn't be denied a sleepover." Replied Clover.

"You weren't invited, but I'll let you stay here with Feefee and her daughter if you promise to behave." Said Sofia.

"If I wasn't invited, then why does that blue dog looking figure get to go?" Clover asked, looking in the direction of Stitch.

"Because Stitch isn't a dog or a bunny, he's experiment 6 2 6, an alien lifeform." Replied Sofia.

"Don't worry, I'll behave." Replied Clover.

"Bulswaw, have a good time." Said Feefee.

"Huh?" Asked Sofia.

"Oh, Bulswaw is French for goodnight. I'm originally from Paris. If it weren't for Spike and these lovely families who rescued me, who knows where I'd be now." Said Feefee.

"Well, I'm glad you found a nice home." Replied Sofia with a smile.

Just then, Tommy's time out was finished and he came outside to join his friends.

"Where were you Tommy?" Asked Chuckie.

"I had to take a time out." Said Tommy.

"Why's that?" Asked Zack.

"Because I wanted some Reptar cerial, which grandpa understood what I wanted, but grandpa and grandma wouldn't get any for me so I got mad." Replied Tommy.

"What's time out like?" Zack asked.

"It's no fun, you have to sit still for 10 minutes, or practically forever. I've never liked time out, not even the firstest time I took one." Snapped Tommy.

"I don't remember you ever sitting in time out before Tommy." Said Dil.

"You wouldn't. It was before you were born Dilly. I was at some daycare place, and at least this time, I only had to sit in a chair. That time, they put me in a pen where even my screwdriver wouldn't get me out. Had it not been for that key made out of playdough made by one of the other babies there, I might have never gone home." Said Tommy.

"Awe who cares about some dumb old key made out of playdough. I can't believe I'll be going to see my first movie tonight. I'm so excited! And I'm glad I got over that silly foot disease or whatever it's called so I could go see the movie!" Said Dil happily.

"Yeah! And even better, we're going to see the new Goober movie!" Said Kimi with a smile, bouncing up and down.

Everyone else except Tommy and Zack agreed happily. Zack would have rather gone to the movie with Peter, but his aunty said he was too young. And Tommy was thinking to himself that there'd hopefully be another Reptar movie playing there, like the last time he went to the theater, and he snuck away from the Dummi Bears movie.

"It's time to go to the movies." Said Kira, as she rounded everybody up.

"Hey, I've got an idea. How would you all like to go to the movies on a magic carpet?" Asked Peter, as he, Aladdin, Jazman, Sofia, Amber, Lilo, and Stitch all piled on to the magic carpet.

The rugrats all got excited at the sound of this, and piled on to the carpet along with Peter and his Disney friends. But none of the parents were all that interested, so they all piled into Aunty Celeste's driverless van, and everybody headed off to the Octaplex.

Before they went inside, Peter and the Disney characters realized they had a problem.

"Where are we gonna park my magic carpet? We can't just park it in the parking lot, cars might run over it." Said Aladdin.

"I've got an idea." Replied Sofia.

Using her emulet, Sofia shrunk the magic carpet so it was small enough to fit in her purse, and stuck it in her purse.

"That was clever! Thank you Sofia!" Said Peter.

"Don't thank me, thank the power of my emulet." Said Sofia.

Upon getting there, Peter and his Disney friends went and caught up with Taffy, Angelica and Susie.

"Oh, thank goodness you made it!" Said Taffy.

"We wouldn't desert you." Said Peter.

"Hi Peter, nice to see you again!" Said Susie excitedly.

"Hi Susie and Angelica, I have some friends for you to meet. These are my friends Aladdin and Jazman, who helped us get here via magic carpet, and these are my friends, Lilo, Stitch, Sofia the First, and Amber." Said Peter.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you all!" Said Taffy as they approached the ticket counter.

"Hey, that necklace is beautiful! Can I wear it?" Angelica asked Sofia.

"I'm sorry Angelica, but this is a very special necklace. It's my emulet, and I promised my father I'd never take it off." Replied Sofia.

"Fine!" Griped Angelica, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We'd like 10 tickets to the 3D showing of Maleficant." Said Peter to the lady behind the ticket counter.

"I'm sorry, but that movie is sold out. Can I interest you in tickets to the rerelease of Legally Blond?" Asked the ticket lady.

"Yeah lady, I wanna see Legally Blond. I hear Cynthia is in that movie!" Yelled Angelica.

"Oh all right, we'll go see Legally Blond." Sighed Peter, as he paid for the tickets and they headed into their movie.

Then it was time for the rugrats and their families to get their tickets.

"Reptar Reptar!" Yelled Tommy as he spotted a Reptar poster on the wall.

Peter and his Disney friends along with Taffy, Angelica and Susie overheard Tommy yell this from the lobby as they were heading into their movie.

"I'm sorry kiddo, we're not going to see Reptar tonight." Said Betty.

Tommy was about ready to cry, and then remembered, if Reptar's picture is at the movie, then he can go see him again like last time. Aunty Celeste paid for everybody's tickets, picked up her headset for the descriptive video portion of the Goober film, and everybody headed into the theater and found seats. The rugrats sat down on the floor, while Dil curled up in Kira's lap.

The movie started, and Tommy wasn't impressed. So he turned to his friends, in hopes they could now sneak off to see Reptar.

"Come on Chuckie,let's go see Reptar." Said Tommy.

"Well actually Tommy, I'd like to stay here and see the Goober movie." Replied Chuckie.

"I wanna stay and see it too." Said Kimi.

"Awe, ok." Replied Tommy with a frown.

"Phil? Lil?" Asked Tommy, pointing at Phil and Lil.

"Nah, me and Lil wanna stay and watch the movie too." Said Phil.

"And eat these delicious worms we snuck in from Chuckie's backyard." Added Lil, pulling a worm out of her diaper and eating it like one would slirp their spaghetti noodles.

Tommy sighed, he knew Dil wouldn't go with him cuz he was in Chuckie's mommy's lap and he loved Goober more than anything, and then, he realized, there was one person he hadn't asked to go along with him on his big adventure, Zack!

"Hey Zack, wanna go find Reptar?" Tommy asked.

"Sure! This Goober movie is dumb anyway, I'd rather see Reptar, or heck, even that blond movie with Peter." Said Zack.

"Then let's go!" Whispered Tommy, as he set off confidently, crawling towards the door of the theater, Zack following close behind him.

They got out into the hall, Zack looked around to see several doors that looked the same.

"Ok Tommy, where's Reptar?" Zack asked.

"He's this way." Tommy said, heading towards the snack bar, Zack following him.

"And how are you so sure that's where he is?" Zack asked.

"Because that's where I looked last time, it was Chuckie who found Reptar at the other end of the yummy food place." Replied Tommy.

"You mean you've found Reptar here before?" Asked Zack.

"Yeah, the firstest time I ever saw him too, after I saw him on TV at my house and then his picture outside, like that one over there." Said Tommy, pointing to the poster.

"Well, ok, if you say so." Said Zack.

"Come on Zack, like that TV mercial said, he's big, he's green, and he's back! So come on, let's go see Reptar!" Said Tommy.

Back in the movie, the grown ups didn't notice Tommy and Zack had disappeared. Then, Dil started to cry. Kira felt his diapers were wet, so she headed out of the movie towards the bathroom to change him, when she spotted Tommy and Zack in the hallway, heading towards the snack bar.

"Tommy! Zack! What are you doing out here?" Kira asked.

"Reptar Reptar!" Tommy shouted, pointing to the Reptar poster.

"Now Tommy, I already told you, we're not seeing Reptar tonight. That goes for you too Zack." Said Kira.

Tommy threw himself down on the floor and started screaming. Zack just stood back, his arms crossed, in disbelief at what he was seeing. Sure he's seen Tommy get cranky and mad before when he didn't feel well, but nothing like this.

Just then, Peter and the Disney characters heard Tommy screaming outside their movie. Amber rushed up the isle and poked her head out the door.

"Would you mind getting that little brat to be quiet, we're trying to watch a movie here." Snapped Amber.

"Tommy! Behave yourself!" Kira snapped, as she grabbed Tommy by the hand, Zack grabbed Tommy's other hand and they headed into the bathroom to change Dil. Amber went back to her seat in the Legally Blond movie, once she saw the hall was deserted.

Kira wasn't looking forward to what she was gonna have to do. She changed Dil and afterwards, she went back into the Goober movie, to give everyone the sad news that because Tommy threw a fit, and drug Zack out of the movie along with him, that they were gonna have to leave the movie early. The parents and Aunty Celeste gathered up the kids and they headed out of the movie.

Celeste returned her descriptive headset to the ticket people, and everyone piled into her driverless van since Peter and his Disney friends hadn't finished their movie yet, making the magic carpet unavailable for the kids to use for transportation to get home. Once everyone was in the van, all of the rugrats except Tommy and Zack started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong guys?" Zack asked.

"You made us leave our movie early." Snapped Dil.

"Yeah and it was getting to a really good part too." Said Chuckie with a frown.

"Hey don't look at me, it was all Tommy's idea." Said Zack.

"Tommy how could you?" Kimi asked.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to make you leave your movie. I just wanted to see Reptar that's all." Said Tommy.

"Yeah well, saying sorry won't get us back to the movie Tommy." Snapped Chuckie.

"I'm afraid Chuckie's right, it won't." Added Dil.

"I'm not talking to Tommy no more." Said Kimi.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Said Lil.

"Yeah we're not talking to Tommy for the next bazillion years." Said Phil.

"Come on guys, we can't stay mad at Tommy forever. I know Chuckie won't." Said Dil.

"I don't know, they were pretty mad for a while when Chuckie didn't want to go to the big green box." Said Phil.

"Until Chuckie rescued Tommy from a snake." Added Lil.

"The big green box?" Dil asked.

"Don't worry, I've never heard of it either." Said Zack.

"We'll show it to you the next time you come over!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Oh I don't know Kimi, that shadow man isn't real nice." Said Chuckie.

"Oh come on guys, anything's better than talking to Goober hating Tommy." Snapped Phil.

"Don't worry Tommy, I forgive you." Said Zack.

Tommy didn't say anything, he just turned and looked out the window, with a huge frown on his face, his arms crossed.

Aunty Celeste dropped the Finsters and Devilles off at their houses, when Betty told her that Tommy and Dil's driveway was empty, and their house was still completely dark, as the Devilles lived nextdoor to Tommy, this told Aunty Celeste to take Tommy and Dil back with her and Zack to their apartment. After all, she and Didi had agreed to let Tommy sleep over with Zack after the movie, and Didi and Stu would come pick up Dil there after they were finished at their dinner with Mister MuckelHoney.

When they got back to Zack's apartment, Dil went and played with Zack's dog Scout, who knew Zack's name and provided lullaby music at bedtime, while Zack and Tommy went and watched some TV.

"Oh look Tommy, the letters show is on!" Exclaimed Zack, as he pointed to the TV, which was showing an episode of Wheel of Fortune.

"I'd like to buy a vowl. An E." Said one of the contestants.

"There are 3 E's." Replied Pat Stayjack, the host of the show.

"Ding ding ding." Sounded the letter board, as Vanna walked across the screen, turning over the letters.

Tommy and Zack continued to watch the TV in silence. They watched the rest of Wheel of Fortune, followed by Jeopardy, followed by TGIF. Just as TGIF was starting though, Stu and Didi arrived at Zack's apartment to pick up Dil. Aunty Celeste answered the door and let them in.

"So, how was your dinner with Mister MuckelHoney?" Celeste asked.

"It went very well! I have all sorts of new inventions to start working on!" Replied Stu excitedly.

"So, how did things go here?" Didi asked.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news, Tommy said his first word today!" Said Celeste excitedly.

"Oh my really?" Didi asked.

"Yes Didi, unfortunately though, Tommy has been in quite a bit of trouble today." Replied Celeste.

While she explained to Stu and Didi what all went down that day, Zack turned to Tommy in front of the TV, who still looked pretty upset.

"Now cheer up Tommy, you're getting to sleep over tonight. Hey, maybe I can get my aunty to put on a Reptar DVD for us." Said Zack excitedly.

But Tommy just sat there silently, he didn't want to talk to anybody. Just then, Didi approached Tommy and took him by the hand.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but after all of the trouble you caused today, you're coming home with me, daddy and Dil. There will be no sleepover with Zack tonight." Said Didi.

Tommy started to cry as they left Zack's apartment. Aunty Celeste closed the door behind them, and was so thankful to finally be getting some peace and quiet.

Later that night, everybody was asleep in the Pickles household. Tommy then had a terrible nightmare.

"Reptar Reptar!" Shouted Tommy to all of the grown ups he passed as he headed through the park and the town. As he walked through the park, his Reptar wagon vanished, along with posters advertising the Reptar movie that were standing up in polls in the ground. All Reptar dolls, cookies and candy bars he saw with other little kids started disappearing, and then, Goober appeared.

"Hugs are fun! Could I have a hug?" Asked the giant Goober.

"No!" Tommy snapped.

Just then, the giant Goober turned into an evil monster, and ate Tommy.

Tommy then awoke from the dream, shaking, tossing and turning. He turned to see Dil fast asleep in his crib. He thought about waking up Dil to talk this out, then decided against it because he didn't want to make Dil anymore mad than he already was at him for making him leave the movie early. Then Tommy lay there, awake, unable to sleep, and had a flashback.

Tommy POV

As I lay there, unable to sleep, I thought about that time when all of my Reptar stuff had been replaced by that Goober stuff. My friends had thoughted the alien had come back, and I told them that it was Goober who locked Reptar in the secret cave. Hey, maybe Goober is back to destroy Reptar, and my saying Reptar's name to the grown ups is only making it easier for Goober to destroy him. That's it, I can't talk to no one no more. I especially can't say Reptar to the grown ups, or Reptar, my hero, will disappear for sure. And besides, it's not like my friends talk to me no more anyways. Even Zack probably don't like me now cuz I couldn't sleep over at his house. No one will miss me that much.

End of Tommy POV

End of Chapter 1

So, what will happen next? Will Tommy give everyone in the world the silent treatment? Or will be crack and tell his parents his first word? And if he does, will Reptar disappear? We'll find out, in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2, Silent Tommy

Chapter 2, Silent Tommy

Author's Note: Much of this chapter was inspired by the episode of Rugrats from season 6 titled, "Silent Angelica." We're already passed where babysmurfrock left off in her version of this story at the time I originally wrote this up. So, let's see where my version goes. Ready? Set? Ok then in the words of Tommy, "Hang on to your diapies babies, we're going in!"

Tommy continued to lie awake, unable to sleep the rest of the night. Before he knew it, the sun was rising. Dil awoke and they went down for breakfast. After breakfast, Tommy spied a catalog of Reptar toys on the coffee table.

"Now kids, if you can be good while I'm working on some new inventions, I'll get you a present!" Said Stu, as he walked out of the kitchen into the living room to see Tommy looking at the pictures in the Reptar catalogue.

Just then, Tommy turned the catalog to a picture of a build your own Reptar kit, and pointed to the picture, showing it to his daddy.

"You be good, and daddy will get you the build it yourself Reptar kit. I'd make you one myself, but I have a huge batch of toys to make for MuckleHoney Industries, which could take a while." Said Stu, as he headed off towards the basement. Before he went down though, he spotted Didi cleaning in the hallway.

"Honey, I'm expecting some important blueprints to be delivered. Can you answer the door when they come?" Stu asked Didi.

"I'll be glad to. I'll be in the living room exercising shortly, since with you working downstairs and no one to watch the kids, I can't go out for my morning run." Replied Didi.

"Thanks." Replied Stu as he headed downstairs to the basement.

Just then, Betty arrived with Phil and Lil, Celeste arrived with Zack, and Kira arrived with Chuckie and Kimi. They dropped them all off in the playpen before they headed out to run Aarons to get ready for the various trips they'd be leaving for later on that day. Didi then dropped off Dil into the playpen, and then looked around for Tommy.

"Come on Tommy, let's go play with your friends!" Said Didi, as she found him near the couch, looking at the Reptar catalogue.

Just then, Tommy showed Didi a picture of a Reptar bar candy maker machine.

"Oh all right, we were gonna wait and get you this as a Chanukka present, but I guess if you can stay out of trouble, play quietly, and not end up in time out like you did yesterday, mommy will get you the candy bar maker, even though I highly disapprove of such junkfood." Didi sighed, as she put Tommy into the playpen with the others.

"Good morning Tommy." Said Zack.

"How are you doing today?" Chuckie asked.

"Hey, I thought we agreed to not talk to him no more." Said Kimi.

"Uh guys, that was yesterday, shouldn't we move on?" Dil asked.

"Yeah maybe we should." Lil said.

But Tommy didn't say anything. He just went to the corner of the playpen and sat down.

"Hmmm, Tommy's not talking to us." Said Phil.

"His mommy didn't let him sleep over with me last night, maybe Tommy's still upset about yesterday." Said Zack.

"Awe come on big brother, we're not mad no more." Said Dil, heading over to Tommy to give him a hug, but Tommy just crossed his arms and turned away.

"Hey, maybe Tommy losted his voice, like that time when our daddy did." Said Lil.

"That was cuz Fluffy took his tongue, and I don't think Fluffy is here, Lillian." Snapped Phil.

"Hey, maybe Tommy just wants to play. Look, here's his favoritest ball!" Said Zack, getting the green ball with the orange star on it out of the corner of the playpen and rolling it to the others.

Everybody sat in a circle, and grabbed on to the ball when it got to them, but when it got to Tommy, he didn't grab it, and just let it roll past him.

"Hey, maybe Tommy is sick." Said Kimi.

"Nah, usually when Tommy's sick, he's more cranky than silent." Replied Zack.

"Still, maybe he is." Said Kimi, as she approached Tommy.

"Come on Tommy, open your mouth and say Ah." Said Kimi.

Tommy, who spent most of the night awake after that nightmare let out a huge yawn. Kimi got a glimpse of the inside of his mouth.

"Well, he doesn't look sick, and he's still got his tongue." Said Kimi.

"Maybe Tommy's bored. Let's go on an adventure!" Said Chuckie, going towards the exit of the playpen.

"You? Wanna go on an adventure?" Zack asked surprisingly.

"I'm only trying to help my bestest friend here, give me a break!" Snapped Chuckie.

Just then, Tommy got up from where he was and opened the playpen with his screwdriver, but upon opening it, he continued to walk through the living room, where he found Spike near the front window.

"Hey, Spike always giggles and says things to Spike. Let's get them to play together." Said Dil.

They found Spike who was asleep. Dil threw a raddle at Spike's head. Spike awoke to this, growled, and ran towards Tommy, who turned away from Spike and ran into the hall closet where Didi was getting her trampaleen out to do her exercises. Not realizing Tommy had run into the closet, she closed the door. By this time, the others had chased Spike into the entry hallway, Didi had headed off to the living room.

"Oh great, where did Tommy go?" Said Chuckie.

"I don't know." Replied Phil.

Just then, the doorbell rang. The gang left the hallway so as to not be spotted by any of the grownups. They ran passed Didi who was jumping on her trampaleen to the aerobics instructor in her exercise video on the TV. They ran back to the playpen where they proposed their ideas to help Tommy feel better.

Nobody heard the doorbell ring, except Tommy, who managed to stand on his tippy toes and get the closet door open a crack. He looked around to see the hallway deserted. So he went to the door and looked through the slot where the mail comes in. He recognized Peter on the other side, so stood again on his tippy toes, and opened the door.

"Hey Tommy, wanna play?" Peter asked.

Tommy just moved around in different directions, waving his arms around.

"Hey are you playing mime?" Asked Peter, who then walked into the house, followed by Belle, Chip, Lumiaire, Mrs. Pots and Sofia. Peter was carrying a box.

Tommy pointed at the box Peter was holding.

"Oh, I grabbed this from the mail man on my way up here. From what the package slip says, it looks like it might be something for your daddy. The package slip reads Blueprints from MuckleHoney Industries for Toy Inventor, Stu Pickles. Do you know where your daddy is so we can give him his package?" Peter asked.

Just then, the telephone rang.

"Honey? Can you get that?" Stu and Didi both asked in different directions.

Tommy spied a cordless phone on a low table in the entry hall, picked it up, and pressed the answer button.

"Hello? Stu, this is the MuckleHoney patent attorney speaking. Stu I think there's something wrong with your phone. If you can hear me you've got to look at those blueprints before you get started on those inventions for Mister MuckelHoney. Do not, I repeat do not say yes to Mister MuckelHoney, until you look at those blueprints." Said the voice on the phone, before a click was heard, hanging up the phone. Not realizing the call had disconnected, Tommy put the phone down, leaving it off the hook. A few minutes later, that busy noise sounded, so Peter came by and turned the phone off by hitting the end button, and put the cordless phone back where Tommy found it.

Just then, Stu walked through the hallway on his way back to the basement, carrying a drink in one hand, talking on another portable phone with the other.

"Yes! Yes Mister MuckelHoney Yes!" Said Stu into the phone as he headed downstairs. Tommy then took the box from Peter and shoved it under a table in the hall.

"Come on Tommy, let's go play with your friends." Said Peter, as he scooped up the silent Tommy, and carried him into the living room.

By this time, Didi had finished her exercises and was in the kitchen. Peter and Tommy walked into a rather messy living room, they found Kimi dressed as a doctor, Chuckie with the Reptar wagon, Phil and Lil with a pillow and blanket, Zack with a pretend guitar, and Dil with Tommy's Reptar doll.

"Come on Tommy, why don't you sit down so I can take your temperature." Said Kimi, holding up a pretend plastic thermometer.

"Come on Tommy, let's go on an adventure. Where to first?" Said Chuckie, rolling the Reptar wagon in Tommy's direction.

Just then, Phil and Lil walked up to him.

"Come on Tommy." Said Phil.

"It's time for your nappy." Added Lil, as she lay the pillow and blanket down on the floor.

Tommy did feel tired from not getting any sleep the night before, but he didn't want them to suspect anything. He turned away from the group before letting out a huge yawn.

Zack strummed on his pretend guitar.

"We're your friends forever, we're not mad at you no more." Said Zack, strumming the pretend guitar.

"Zack's right Tommy, we forgotted all about yesterday, and look, to prove it, here's Reptar!" Said Dil, walking to Tommy and handing him the Reptar doll.

Tommy just sat down on the floor, clutching the Reptar doll, making every attempt not to say anything.

"You guys are so silly, don't you know Tommy is playing mime?" Peter asked.

"What's a mime?" Lil asked.

"A mime is somebody who doesn't talk, who does tricks. Come on Tommy, can you do the glass box trick?" Peter asked.

Just then, Belle walked in to see what was going on.

"It's obvious that Tommy just wants to read a story." Said Belle.

"Now Belle, Tommy's only 2-years-old, he can't read yet." Said Peter.

"That's fine, I'll read it to him." Said Belle, taking a book out of her handbag. It had a blue cover with Reptar's picture on it.

"I think you'll like it Tommy. The beast let me borrow it from the west wing library. It's about how Reptar saved the princess." Said Bell, as she sat down in an easy chair, the kids gathering around her in a circle, as Bell opened up to the first page of the book.

"Once upon a time, there was a green dinosaur named Reptar." Belle began to read.

She continued to read the story to them about how Reptar saved the princess. Finally, before closing the book, she read the author's note at the end.

"If you'd like to see this story performed Live, come see Reptar save the princess, in our show presented each and every night at Euro Reptar Land. The End." Read aloud Belle as she closed the book.

"Now wasn't that a good story guys?" Asked Peter.

"Yeah!" Replied everybody except Tommy.

"And… And… I liked the book better than the real show." Said Chuckie.

"You mean you've been to Euro Reptar Land?" Peter asked.

"Yeah! That's where Chuckie met me!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Yeah, but… um… the real princess isn't as nice as the one in the book." Said Chuckie.

"What do you mean Chuckie?" Asked Peter.

"Well, the real princess is that mean Coco lady who almost married my daddy." Replied Chuckie.

"Well, we're far away from Paris, and your daddy found a nice lady to be your mommy, you don't need to worry about her no more." Said Peter.

"So what do you think? Do you think Tommy liked my story?" Belle asked.

"I don't know, he's still being pretty quiet." Said Peter.

"I know just what the boy needs. All he needs is a cup of tea. Come on Chip." Said Mrs. Pots as she poured some Tea into Chip.

"Mommy, that tickles!" Said Chip.

"Here you go Tommy, try this." Said Peter as he handed the teacup Chip to Tommy.

"And I'll light a candle to give us a bit of romantic light for the tea party occasion." Said Lumiaire, lighting his candle labra.

Tommy took the cup, uninterested, he dumped the tea on to the floor.

"Oh my! Doesn't this child know any manners? Or is he like the beast? He could have just said no." Said Mrs. Pots.

"I don't know what's up with Tommy today. He's usually more talkative and wants to play and have fun. But right now, I'd better go get something to clean up this spill with. We don't need to stain Stu and Didi's living room carpet." Said Peter, as he got up from where he was sitting on the couch and headed into the kitchen to find Didi washing dishes.

"Could I have a rag to clean up a spill made in the living room?" Peter asked.

"Why Peter! When did you get here?" Didi asked.

"A while ago. Your mime let me in." Said Peter.

"Mime?" Didi asked.

"Yeah, your son Tommy hasn't made a peep since I got here." Said Peter.

"Is he all right?" Asked Didi worriedly.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine, he probably just needs some fresh air, which is why as soon as I clean up the mess in the living room, I'm gonna take the kids to the park if that's ok." Said Peter.

"Well that would be wonderful!" Said Didi.

Didi handed him a rag and before he could walk back into the living room to clean up the mess, she stopped him.

"Oh, Peter, do you think it would be possible for you to babysit Tommy tonight? We've been invited to hear Taffy's performance at the Java Lava, but after all that went down yesterday, it might be best if Tommy stayed home tonight." Said Didi.

"No problem Didi, I'd be happy to babysit." Said Peter, as he headed into the living room to clean up the mess.

Sofia had left the gang a while ago, and was out in the backyard, having a conversation with Spike and Spikfee.

"Hey don't I know you? I recall talking to some little girl in the jungle once." Said Spike.

"No I don't think so, I'm Sofia, and my emulet gives me the power to talk to animals! Are you Spike?" Sofia asked.

"Yes I am, and how did you know I was Spike?" Spike asked.

"Your wife FeeFee and daughter Puppy told me yesterday." Replied Sofia.

"Oh yeah, they're lots of fun! My mommy and sister are the best!" Said Spikfee, putting his paws on Sofia's shoulders and licking her face. Sofia giggled.

"Awe, I'm glad you like Spikfee." Sighed Spike.

"Something bothering you Spike?" Sofia asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just, Tommy didn't want to play today. He didn't let me lick his face, nor did he hop on my back and take me on an adventure." Replied Spike with a sigh.

"Well, my friend Peter tells me Tommy has been unusually quiet today. I also hear something went down at the movie they all went to see last night. Not sure what happened, but knowing Peter, I know he'll get Tommy back to himself in no time." Said Sofia.

Just then, Peter poked his head out the back door.

"Sofia, it's time to go to the park." Peter called to Sofia.

"I'm coming." Sofia called back.

"It was nice to meet you Sofia, I hope we meet again sometime." Said Spike.

"Me too." Said Sofia, turning towards the backdoor to meet up with Peter.

Later, the gang arrived at the park, where they found Aladdin, Jazman, Quazzy Moto, Pocahontas, Amber, Lilo, and Stitch all sitting around a picnic table with a deck of Uno cards.

"Hey, you made it!" Said Quazy Moto.

"Hold on Quazy, let me get the youngsters settled, and Sofia, Belle, Chip, Lumiaire and Mrs. Pots will be right there to play." Said Peter, as he got the rugrats situated near a sandbox. Once he had them settled, Peter along with his Disney friends headed over to the new Disney arrivals to join in the Uno game.

"So, are we ready to start playing?" Asked Pocahontas.

"We're still waiting for Simba. I left the Pride Rock portal over there so Simba can join us in the park momentarily. Then we can start playing." Said Peter, pointing to a rock that was over near a bench that wasn't far off from the sandbox where the rugrats were playing.

"But I guess we can play one game while we wait for Simba to get here." Said Peter, as he shuffled the deck and handed seven cards to each Disney character.

Everyone except Tommy was in the sandbox, with buckets and shovels they had brought with them from Tommy's house.

"Come on guys, let's play desert explorers." Said Zack.

"But we never play desert explorers without Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned, my big brother can play by himself today. He didn't wanna play with us back home, or talk to us, what makes you guys think he'll wanna play and talk to us here." Snapped Dil.

"Maybe you're right." Sighed Kimi.

"Right." Muttered Phil.

The gang started digging in the sand with their shovels. Tommy, who was sitting near the Pride Rock portal overheard all of this.

Tommy POV

I heard everything my friends were saying. I even heard everything back at the house when they were trying to see what was wrong with me. I was kind of sleepy, but otherwise, there was nothing wrong with me. I just don't want Reptar to disappear, so I must remain quiet forever. But hey, if my friends can play without me, then I can play by myself too, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do.

End of Tommy POV

Tommy crawled off from the Uno game and the sandbox play with his Reptar doll still clutched in one hand, looking for a really good adventure. Just then, he spied the portal into Pride Rock. He lifted the rock off of the ground, and all of the sudden, he fell through the portal into Pride Rock, dropping his Reptar doll on the ground as he continued to fall through the portal. This resulted in a loud crash being heard by everyone at the park. The loud crash startled Peter from the Uno game.

"Did you guys hear that crash?" Peter asked the other characters.

"Yeah! What was that?" Aladdin asked.

Peter looked around, and suddenly, he noticed that Tommy was missing from the sandbox.

"You guys stay here, I'd better go see what's going on." Said Peter.

Peter went over to the rugrats in the sandbox.

"Hey, any of you seen Tommy?" Peter asked.

"Tommy who?" Zack asked, crossing his arms.

"That silent purple headed 2-year-old who calls himself my brother?" Dil asked.

"Now Dil, Tommy loves you, he's just, well I don't know, but he just, needs some quiet time alone today." Said Chuckie.

"I can see that, but where is he?" Peter asked.

"We don't know." Replied Kimi.

Just then, the gang looked around and couldn't see Tommy anywhere. Peter then spied the Reptar doll and a whole where the rock use to be.

"Oh no guys, Tommy's gone!" Panicked Chuckie.

"Yeah and from what I can see, it doesn't look good." Said Peter worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Asked Chuckie.

"Did Tommy disappear forever?" Kimi asked.

"Oh he disappeared all right, into Pride Rock." Said Peter.

"What's Fride Rock?" Lil asked.

"It's called Pride Rock, not Fried Rock. It's the savanna, ruled by Simba's pride, and we have to go rescue him before hyenas and antelope possibly make Tommy their lunch." Said Peter.

"You can go rescue him, we don't care about Tommy no more." Snapped Phil.

"No come on Phil, and the rest of you guys, Tommy's our friend. Don't you think we should go rescue him?" Peter asked.

"You know guys, Peter's right, we should go rescue Tommy." Said Zack.

"Maybe if we rescue Tommy, he'll talk to us again." Said Lil.

"We won't know until we find out. So come on minis, let's go." Said Peter, as he led them to the Pride Rock portal.

"You guys carry on with the Uno game, Tommy has fallen into Pride Rock, we're off to rescue him." Peter called out to the Disney characters sitting around the picnic table playing Uno.

"We'll wait here and see if he finds his own way back." Said Sofia.

"Thank you." Said Peter.

At this point, Peter, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Dil, Zack and Chuckie all fell through the portal into Pride Rock.

And this my friends, ends chapter 2. So, will they rescue Tommy from Pride Rock? Will Tommy ever talk again? Will Reptar disappear? We'll find out, in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3, Silent Tommy Continued

Chapter 3, Silent Tommy Continued

Tommy POV

I fell through some whole in the park, and then, found myself in the jungle! I didn't care that I wasn't at the park no more. Nobody liked me back there and I knew a good adventure was just what I needed, and being a real jungle explorer sounded like fun. So I walked through the jungle, where I saw lions, a blue bird flying overhead and a giant pig with tusks and some strange little guy next to him eating bugs from under a log. Then, suddenly, some antelope started chasing me! So I ran just as fast as I could!

End of Tommy POV

Peter and the other rugrats fell into Pride Rock.

"Where are we?" Chuckie asked as soon as they landed.

"We're in Pride Rock my friends, but I can't see Tommy anywhere. So, I need you minis to stay here. Whatever you do, don't move, you might startle the animals, I'm off to look for Tommy." Said Peter.

"But Peter, those aminals might hurt you too." Panicked Chuckie.

"Don't you worry Chuckie, remember our adventure the other day in the Hundred Acre Woods? Just like there, these animals are my friends too. Oh, and it's pronounced animals, not aminals." Said Peter, as he headed in the direction of Rafiki's tree.

Peter approached Rafiki's tree, and tapped on it, three times.

"Rafiki, it's Peter. You home?" Peter asked.

Rafiki poked his head out of the tree.

"Ah, I see you must be here in search of something." Said the wise old baboon.

"Why yes, I am!" Said Peter.

"Ah now look down there." Said Rafiki, pointing down to a path where some antelope had recently left their footprints.

"Down there is a very dangerous path, but at the end of every dangerous road, you will find treasure." Continued Rafikki.

"What kind of treasure?" Peter asked.

"Only you can find the treasure. You, and the help of some good friends." Replied Rafikki.

"Thank you Rafikki, I'm off to find me some treasure." Replied Peter, as he set off across the pride lands.

Peter ran into Uga, Kovu's older brother.

"Hi Uga, it's Peter. Have you seen Kovu anywhere?" Peter asked.

"I haven't seen that little termite since this morning." Snapped Uga.

"Thanks." Replied Peter, as he continued to walk through the pride lands. Suddenly, he spotted Simba, Kiara and Kovu up on Pride Rock.

"Ah Simba, we've been waiting for you to join our Uno game." Said Peter.

"Oh sorry, I had to deal with a land rush." Replied Simba.

"Well, we've got an even bigger problem than a land rush. My friend Tommy is missing!" Said Peter.

"I thought I saw something strange when out hunting this morning." Said Kovu.

"You're just seeing things, it's all in your imagination." Said Kiara.

"No, really! I saw something weird!" Said Kovu.

"Ok Kovu, tell me everything you saw." Demanded Peter.

"Well, I saw the antelope chasing after something." Said Kovu.

"And what were they chasing after?" Peter asked.

"Well, it looked a lot like you, only it was small, had purple hair, and wore lots of blue clothing." Replied Kovu.

"That thing is Tommy! Quick! You and Simba, go find the antelope and try to stop them before they attack Tommy. Kiara, you stay here and roar if Tommy should come back." Demanded Peter.

Simba and Kovu headed out to chase after the antelope. Peter then whistled for Zazoo.

"Zazoo, fly ahead, find them." Commanded Peter.

"Yes sir of course sir." Replied Zazoo, who came out from beneath Pride Rock, took to the sky, and flew ahead of Simba and Kovu, looking for the antelope.

Meanwhile, back where the minis were waiting, Timon and Pumbaa spotted Phil and Lil crawling towards them.

"Uh, guys, Peter told us to stay here." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah I know, but I'm hungry." Said Phil.

"And those guys have bugs!" Exclaimed Lil.

Phil and Lil reached Timon and Pumbaa and took some grubs off of the log that Pumbaa was carrying across his snout.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Snapped Timon.

"Awe Timon, look at how cute they are." Said Pumbaa, staring at the twins.

"They're eating our bugs!" Shouted Timon.

"Well, at least they're not eating us." Said Pumbaa.

"Oh, yeah, at least they're not eating us. Ok we'll share. Here, you can take all of the slimy ones." Said Timon, tossing some slimy grubs into Phil's hand.

"No no no no, it's the crunchy ones you want." Said Pumbaa, dumping the crunchy grubs into Lil's hand.

Phil and Lil ate what was given to them.

"Wow, I like these." Said Phil.

"Yeah! Fried Rock has yummy food." Added Lil.

By this time, the antelope had chased Tommy all the way to the elephant grave yard. Tommy, still being silent, was face to face with the hyenas.

"Oooh, what do we got here Sinzy?" Bonzai asked.

"Oooh hehehehahehahehaheha." Said Ed.

"It looks like dinner is served." Said Sinzy.

"But we always eat antelope." Said Bonzai.

"Not this time." Said Sinzy, pointing at Tommy.

"We caught ourselves a human, and now it's time to send him, hippity hop all the way to the baby boiler." Continued Sinzy.

"I thought it was called the birdy boiler." Said Bonzai.

"Hehehahehahehaheha." Laughed Ed.

"It's not funny Ed, and today, it's the baby boiler, so let's get started." Snapped Sinzy.

The hyenas picked up Tommy, and carried him off in the direction of the baby boiler.

"Oh no, quickly, they're taking Tommy towards the birdy boiler." Panicked Zazoo.

Kovu and Simba let out huge roars, scaring the antelope away, making their way into the elephant grave yard.

"Tommy, are you in here?" Shouted Peter.

Just then, the hyenas were about to toss Tommy into the baby boiler, when he screamed.

"I'm coming Tommy." Said Peter.

"Ok Simba and Kovu, let me get a hold of Tommy, then you can scare the hyenas away." Said Peter.

"Scare us, you can't scare us, we don't play dumb with those lion's roars anymore." Said Sinzy.

"Oh really?" Peter asked.

"Well you're not eating Peter's friend. Any friend of his is a friend of mine." Said Kovu.

"Yeah yeah ahuh." Said Bonzai.

"Let's get him." Said Sinzy.

"Ooooh, hehehehahehaha." Said Ed, licking his lips.

Just then, Peter grabbed Tommy out of Sinzy's paws, and Simba let out a loud roar. The hyenas ran off in the opposite direction, and Peter carrying Tommy, Simba and Kovu, headed out of the elephant grave yard to find the others.

Back in the pride lands, Peter, Simba and Kovu approached the babies, along side Timon and Pumbaa.

"Well hello Peter, what brings you here today?" Asked Pumbaa.

"I had to rescue a good friend of mine." Said Peter, showing them Tommy.

"Awe, he's so cute!" Said Pumbaa.

"Oh yeah, maybe he's cute, but these two want to eat us! Look, they've already eaten our lunch! If you don't get them out of here now, they'll eat a year's supply of bugs!" Panicked Timon, pointing at Phil and Lil, who had finished every grub that was on the log Pumbaa was once carrying, no longer on his snout, but now on the ground.

"Don't worry, Phil and Lil just like to eat bugs, they're not gonna hurt you, but I'm about to take everyone home just as soon as I unlock the portal and send us back to the park." Said Peter, reaching into his pocket for the portal key.

"Oh no! It's gone!" Panicked Peter.

"Need me to chew it open like the last time?" Simba asked.

"No, besides, the only one who can get us out of here is the person who got us in here in the first place. Tommy." Said Peter.

"Can I still join you for that Uno game?" Simba asked.

"It might be best if we take a raincheck on that game, I'll have you over to play cards next week." Said Peter.

"Very well then." Replied Simba, as he and Kovu headed back towards Pride Rock, Timon and Pumbaa following close behind.

"I see you found your treasure." Said Rafikki, now standing tall on a rock, holding his stick in the air.

"Yes I did. Thank you." Said Peter.

"Ok minis, get behind me, and don't say anything. I need to talk to Tommy alone for a second." Said Peter.

Chuckie, Kimi, Dil, Zack, Phil and Lil all lined up behind Peter, while Peter set Tommy down on the ground near the portal. Peter knelt down to Tommy's level and looked him straight in the eye.

"Ok Tommy, this silent treatment has gone on long enough. What's going on here?" Peter asked demandingly.

Tommy let out a huge sigh and began.

"There's nothing wrong with me guys, I just don't want Reptar to disappear!" Shouted Tommy, throwing himself down on the ground.

"Now don't throw yourself down again like I hear you did last night at the movies and at the grocery store. What do you mean Reptar disappearing?" Asked Peter.

"You mean, you wasn't bored?" Asked Chuckie from behind Peter.

"No!" Snapped Tommy.

"Now Tommy, calm down!" Commanded Peter.

Tommy took a deep breath.

"There Tommy, calm down. Now, what's going on here?" Peter asked quietly.

"You saw what happened yesterday, I said Reptar to the grown ups, and I didn't get the cerial I wanted or get to go see the movie. And then, cookies and Reptar bars disappeardid, until then… Then… Goober ate me!" Tommy shouted, before starting to cry.

"Goober didn't eat you Tommy. Did you have a bad dream last night or something? This sounds like a bad dream." Said Peter.

Tommy nodded in between sobs.

"Now Tommy, just because you didn't get Reptar cerial or to see the movie yesterday doesn't mean Reptar is disappearing, and I'm gonna prove it to you." Said Peter.

"But how?" Tommy asked.

"The only way for us to get out of here, is if you say the name of something or someone who isn't here in the pride lands, and the portal will only understand grown up talk." Said Peter.

"Then why don't you say something? Grown ups can understand everything you say." Said Tommy.

"Only you can take us home Tommy, because you were the first one to fall into the portal today. Come on Tommy, you can do this, and I can tell you, Reptar won't disappear. We'll find your Reptar doll you dropped outside the portal back at the park when we return." Said Peter.

"Ok, I suppose I can try." Sighed Tommy, as he took a deep breath and began.

"Reptar! Reptar! Reptar!" Tommy yelled.

Suddenly, the portal opened up, and Tommy, followed by Peter and the other rugrats, jumped through it.

Back at the park though, they had another surprise, and not a pleasant one at that. The Disney characters had long since finished their Uno game and were all eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that Lumiaire had brought for everyone to eat at the park. The Mcnulty kids had shown up with their dog Scruffy. They spotted the deserted buckets and shovels in the sandbox where the rugrats were once playing.

"Hey guys, let's make sand castles." Said Timmy to his brothers.

Just then, Scruffy spied Tommy's Reptar doll on the ground, and picked it up along with a half eaten peanutbutter and jelly sandwich that Chip had dropped.

"Hey! That was my sandwich!" Shouted Chip.

Sofia turned to see what was going on.

"And that's Tommy's toy. You drop it right now!" Snapped Sofia.

But it was too late. Scruffy had chewed up the Reptar doll, leaving tiny pieces of green material and stuffing throughout the park.

Peter and the rugrats came out the other side of the portal back at the park.

"Yay guys, we made it home!" Said Chuckie excitedly.

"Uh, Peter? You said we'd find my Reptar doll when we got back." Said Tommy.

Peter nodded.

"Well it's not here!" Snapped Tommy.

Just then, Peter looked around and saw the pieces of chewed up Reptar.

"Let me go talk to my Disney friends and see what happened." Said Peter.

"Don't bother. You got me to say Reptar's name just so he would disappear. Well now he did and you can disappear too. I'm not talking to you no more!" Snapped Tommy, turning his back on Peter.

"Now Tommy don't give me that. I'm… Sorry…" Said Peter, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

But Tommy wasn't listening anymore. He ran off crying, the other rugrats following close behind him, trying to catch up with Tommy and comfort him. A little while later, they all caught up to their parents and Zack's aunt, who had just arrived at the park.

"Well, we'd better be going to see my brother Freddy." Said Betty, picking up Phil and Lil and heading out of the park.

"And I'd better get Chuckie and Kimi home, Chaz's parents will be here any minute!" Said Kira, taking Chuckie and Kimi by the hand, and following Betty out of the park.

"Zack and I wouldn't mind staying for lunch." Said Celeste, as Zack ran over taking her hand.

"Thank you Celeste but I think what Tommy and Dil need is their lunch and a nap. After all, tonight we're taking Dil to his first concert!" Said Didi, as she scooped up Dil in one arm and scooped up a crying Tommy with the other.

"And I'm afraid after all that noise, there won't be any candy making machine today." Said Didi.

"Nor any Reptar building set." Said Stu, who had caught up to Didi at this point.

"You bribed him with a build it yourself Reptar kit? And you should know by now that Lipchitz strongly discourages bribing a child." Said Didi.

"Well you're one to talk, Didi! I'm gonna get Tommy's Reptar bar maker before Chanukka if he behaves." Argued Stu.

Didi sighed as she tried to just, shrug it off. Surely she knew what Tommy really needed, and it wasn't any of those Reptar toys in that catalogue.

"Now Tommy calm down, mommy will make it all better with some macaroni and cheese and a nice nap." Said Didi, as they headed for home.

Just then, Sofia came up to Peter.

"Something wrong Peter?" Sofia asked.

"I made Tommy mad at me, and I'm suppose to babysit him tonight." Said Peter with a sigh.

"Now Peter, you did nothing wrong. Let me see if I can have a word with the puppy dog who chewed up Tommy's toy and find out what happened." Said Sofia.

Sofia approached Scruffy.

"Hi, my name is Sofia! My emuletgives me the power to talk to animals!" Said Sofia.

"Well hi there! I'm Scruffy, I belong to those nice boys over there." Said Scruffy, looking towards the sandbox where the Mcnulty boys were playing.

"Yes, and, could you tell me why you ate a perfectly good stuffed animal that belonged to a good friend of my friend Peter's?" Asked Sofia.

"Oh I'm sorry, I saw this green dinosaur on the ground and it along with a half eaten peanutbutter and jelly sandwich just, sounded so tasty! I didn't mean to eat it, tell Peter I'm sorry. I'm only a puppy and don't know any better." Said Scruffy.

"Well it's time you learn the word, No!" Snapped Sofia.

"I said I was sorry." Sighed Scruffy as he tried to lidck Sofia's face.

"Go away and leave me alone!" Snapped Sofia.

Scruffy ran away towards the sandbox where Timmy Mcnulty and his brothers were playing.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think there's anything else I can do." Said Sofia sadly.

Just then, her emulet started to glow. Tinkerbelle suddenly appeared out of the emulet.

"Maybe I can fix the broken toy." Said Tinkerbelle, as she gathered up the pieces of green material and stuffing off of the ground. But sadly, Tinkerbelle had no luck.

"I'm afraid I can't fix it this time." Said Tinkerbelle with a sigh.

"It's ok Tink. After all, it would be better if I fixed it. It's the only way I can get Tommy to forgive me." Said Peter.

And well, this ends chapter 3. So, would Peter and Tommy ever make up and be friends again? And what would Peter do to fix the Reptar issue? Has Reptar indeed, disappeared for good? We'll find out, in chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4, The Babbling Moment of Truth

Chapter 4, The Babbling Moment of Truth

Back at Tommy's house, Stu and Didi fed Tommy and Dil some macaroni and cheese. Tommy sat there, staring at his bowl, his eyes looking droopy at this point, feeling really bad about all that had happened that day.

"Come on Tommy, let's eat your lunch now." Said Didi encouragingly.

Tommy POV

Mommy was trying to get me to eat my lunch, but I wasn't really hungry. I had a really bad day and I just wanted the day to be over. It was barely nappy time, which meant I'd have to see Peter again that night. But I didn't care. Peter caused Reptar to disappear and I wasn't gonna have any of it. It was either go get Reptar back, or, go down for my nappy and not wake up till he had gone home, till it was tomorrow.

End of Tommy POV

Dil finished his lunch, but Tommy refused to eat it.

"Hey champ, why don't you tell us that word you learned." Said Stu.

"Now Stu, I don't think Tommy seems to be feeling well. Maybe I'll just go put them down for their nap." Said Didi, as she scooped Tommy out of his booster seat and Dil out of his high chair, and carried them upstairs.

"But Didi I sort of wanted to hear Tommy's first word! Celeste told us last night about how Tommy said it." Said Stu from the bottom of the stairs.

"Later Stu!" Snapped Didi as she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, taking Tommy and Dil to their room.

She rocked them in the chair, singing "Beautiful Dreamer," to the boys, as they quieted down, Dil yawning and falling asleep. Tommy wasn't even awake for the song. He fell asleep on Didi's shoulder the minute she started singing. Didi went and put Dil down in his crib and Tommy down in bed, tip towed out of the room, and closed the door behind her.

A little while later, Tommy had another bad dream. This time, he was back in Pride Rock, those antelope and hyenas were chasing him. But before Peter could save Tommy, the hyenas started to take bites out of him. Just then, Goober walked up to them.

"Hey, can I have a hug? I'll save you." Said Goober.

"No! I don't want you. I want Reptar!" Protested Tommy, who at this point, had no more arms and legs because the hyenas had ripped them off.

""You'll have to give me a hug." Said Goober.

"No!" Snapped Tommy.

"Well ok then." Said Goober, hopping away.

Just then, the hyenas finished Tommy off and he awoke. Tommy screamed, waking Dil up from his nap.

"What's going on in here?" Didi said as she ran into the room.

"Awe, did you have a bad dream sweetie?" Didi said to Tommy, as he reached up and gave her a hug.

"It's ok sweetie, you were just having a bad dream. Now you go back to sleep now." Didi said, rubbing Tommy's back until he fell back to sleep in her arms.

Dil was over in his crib, awake and watching everything. Didi could tell he was wide awake, so she quietly took Dil downstairs to where Stu was looking through the video collection, getting out something for Peter and Tommy to watch together that night. Didi arrived with Dil in the living room to find a huge stack of Reptar videos on the coffee table.

"Honestly Stu, you let Tommy watch Reptar way too much. And now he's having nightmares!" Said Didi.

"Oh come on Didi, Tommy loves Reptar!" Said Stu happily.

"Well can't you get something else out for them to watch tonight?" Asked Didi, as she went and put Dil down in the playpen.

Meanwhile, Peter had sent all of his Disney friends back to their homes through their respected portals, and was wandering around downtown, trying to figure out a way to cheer up Tommy.

Peter POV

I felt bad about making Tommy mad at me earlier that day, and if I could just prove to him that Reptar wasn't disappearing, I knew he'd forgive me, but how! I walked along and saw the sign for Toy Palace. So I went in, only by this time, my watch read 5 minutes to 5.

"The Toy Palace will be closing in five minutes, please take your purchases from the store." Said an announcer's voice over the P.A. system.

"Oh no!" I said out loud.

"Something wrong sir?" Asked a friendly store clerk.

"Yes mam, do you know where I can find Reptar dolls?" I asked the friendly store clerk.

"Right this way." Replied the clerk.

She led me to an isle with all sorts of Reptar murchendise on it, but they only had one Reptar dall left. Luckily it was green, and looked just like the one that got destroyed of Tommy's at the park today.

"That will be fourteen 95." Said the casheer as I headed up to the counter to pay for the toy. I paid for it and headed for Tommy's house. I had half an hour to get there, so I walked, surely some fresh air would help me to clear my head. As I didn't know what form of Tommy I was gonna be greeted with when I got there.

The sun was starting to set, but just as it was, I turned on to Tommy's street, and headed to his house. Finally, I made it up to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

"Well hello Peter, so glad you made it!" Said Didi.

"I'm glad I made it too. So, where's Tommy? Has he calmed down from earlier?" I asked.

"Well yes, but he's sound asleep. Why don't you go make yourself at home in the living room. I'm about to go wake him up now." Said Didi, as she led me to a chair in the living room.

"Here, this ought to cheer Tommy up, we were gonna give it to him for his Birthday, and somehow I managed to lose it, until now." Said Stu, handing me a Reptar video.

"Oh I don't know if Tommy will want to watch that." I said to Stu.

"Of course he will. Tommy loves Reptar!" Said Stu.

Of course, I knew Stu and Didi would never believe the whole Reptar disappearing thing, so I just took the video from Stu's hand, and stuck it in the Toy Palace bag along with Tommy's replacement Reptar doll, and said nothing.

"What you got there?" Dil asked, looking at me from his stroller, pointing to the bag.

"Oh I got your brother a present!" I replied.

"And why did you do that. Not only did he not let me finish my nappy today, but you know he wanted you to disappear. Tommy's not gonna be happy to see you here." Dil said.

I just sighed before answering him back.

"Now Dil, maybe that's true, but your parents asked me to babysit, and I don't turn down a job." I replied.

"Besides, you're getting a special night out alone with your mommy and daddy to go hear your usual babysitter perform, if I were you, I wouldn't worry about your brother and go have a good time tonight." I continued.

"Who said I was worried, I'm glad I don't have to see him for a few hours." Dil replied, crossing his arms.

Just then, I heard Tommy let out a loud scream followed by a cry on the baby monitor in the kitchen.

End of Peter POV

Didi ran upstairs to see what was the matter. She arrived to find a crying screaming Tommy, this time on top of his blankets, kicking and screaming, only this time, she noticed something different about him.

Tommy POV

I awoke from my nappy to notice it was dark outside, and my throat was hurting, just like Dil's was the other day. First Reptar disappeardid, and now, I've got that foot in mouth disease that Dil had the other day. And then it hit me. I never put my toes in my mouth and I still got sick. Peter was right, you don't get it from sucking on your foot, if only he was right about Reptar too.

End of Tommy POV

Didi picked up Tommy when she came in to notice spots on his hands and feet, and she saw into his mouth his red throat.

"Oh my sweetie, it looks like you came down with what Dil had the other day." Said Didi worriedly, feeling his forehead, noticing it was warm.

Just then, Stu came upstairs to change his tie.

"Dil's downstairs with Peter, now I just need to change my tie and then we'll be ready to go." Said Stu as he headed into the bedroom.

"Take your time Stu, it appears Tommy is sick with what Dil had the other day." Said Didi.

"Now don't tell me we're not going." Wined Stu.

"Now Stu, I never said we weren't going." Replied Didi, as she took Tommy into the bathroom, had him use the potty, and changed him into some pajamas. Suddenly, Tommy spotted his Reptar toothbrush on the counter.

Tommy POV

I didn't feel good, and wanted to just stay in bed, but mommy made me go use the potty anyway. Then, I saw my Reptar toothbrush on the counter. Maybe Reptar wasn't gonna disappear after all, but I had to find out. My throat really hurted, but I didn't care, it was time for the moment of truth.

"Reptar! Reptar!" I shouted, pointing at the toothbrush, only making my throat hurt worser.

"Tommy, you're talking!" Mommy exclaimed, as she helped me get into my PJ's. Just then, daddy walked into the bathroom.

"You did it, you said your first word. Way to go champ!" Said Daddy, giving me a pat on the head.

When they were done though, I was pleased to look up at the counter to see my Reptar boothbrush didn't go nowhere. Reptar didn't disappeardid after all. But just the same, I just wanted to go back to bed. I didn't feel well, and just wanted to sleep. So I ran back to my room.

"Ok sweetie, your daddy, Dil and I will be home later, and I'll leave Peter with some Tylonol and some yummy apple juice for you." Said my mommy as she tucked me back into bed. I shut my eyes as soon as mommy turned out the light and shut the door, and fell back to sleep.

End of Tommy POV

"Everything ok up there?" Peter asked as Didi and Stu came downstairs.

"Afraid not Peter, it looks like Tommy came down with what Dil was sick with the other day." Replied Didi with a frown.

"But we did hear Tommy say his first word. We're quite proud of him." Said Stu, as he went and gathered up the stroller with Dil in it and headed for the front door.

"You head on out Stu, I just need to take care of a couple of things." Said Didi.

"You run along Didi, after taking care of Dil the other day, I know just what Tommy needs." Said Peter.

"Well all right. We'll see you later then." Said Didi.

"Have a nice time." Said Peter, waving out the window, as Didi headed out to the car, got inside, and they pulled away.

Peter POV

I watched Stu, Didi, and Dil drive off to the Java Lava to catch Taffy's concert, being pleased that Taffy got well in time to put it on tonight, as I recall I was asked to babysit the other day because she was sick. Still no sight of Tommy, so I decided to sit down, and watch whatever was on TV. I turned on the TV to find a hockey game on. The Sharks versus the Bruons, figured it would be a pretty good game, so I just sat there and watched it for a while. At one point, Spike and Spikfee came up and licked me. Forgetting to ask if they had been fed, I headed into the kitchen and fed them their supper. Just then, I heard some noise over the baby monitor, so decided maybe I'd better go check on Tommy. But when I got to the bottom of the stairs, I was met by 30 pounds of 2-year-old toddler Tommy, complete with purple hair and blue pajamas, hugging my legs.

End of Peter POV

Tommy POV

After mommy lefted me, I fell asleep for a while, but then awoke remembering that Peter was here to babysit me. Feeling bad about earlier, and now realizing that Reptar wasn't gonna disappear after all, not to mention, my throat really hurted and I was hoping he could do for me like we all did for Dil the other day, the tea with lemon and honey thing, I decided to head downstairs. So I got out of bed and headed downstairs, only to be met by Peter at the bottom. My throat hurted too much to talk, so I just wrapped my arms around his legs and gave him a big hug.

End of Tommy POV

"Awe Tommy, I'm sorry about earlier. I hope you can forgive me." Said Peter.

Tommy looked up at him, his face was pail, but he was smiling.

"Now Tommy, you don't need to say anything. Your mommy tells me you've come down with what Dil had the other day, so I know your throat must hurt really bad. No worries, I know just what to do to fix it." Said Peter, as he scooped up Tommy in his arms and took him into the kitchen, where Spike and Spikfee had finished their food, and had headed to the backdoor, wanting to be let out.

Peter let them back outside and set Tommy down in a booster seat. He fixed Tommy a sippy cup with some tea, honey and lemon, along with some Tylonol, and gave it to Tommy.

"Here you go Tommy, let's see if this works as well on you as it did your brother the other day." Said Peter, giving Tommy the cup.

Tommy took it and drank every last drop. Afterwards, Peter took him into the living room where they sat down together in an easy chair, Tommy in Peter's lap.

"If the tea made you feel better, then these surprises are sure to make you feel all better." Said Peter, pulling the Reptar doll out of the Toy Palace bag and handing it to Tommy.

"Reptar." Whispered Tommy with a smile as he let out a little cough and took the Reptar doll from Peter's hand.

"See? Didn't I tell you Reptar wasn't gonna disappear?" Asked Peter.

Tommy nodded approvingly as he hugged the Reptar doll, and rested his head on Peter's shoulder.

"And I've got another surprise too." Said Peter, as he lay Tommy down on the couch, which he had recently put a pillow and blanket on to make him a little bed. Tommy lay there with his Reptar doll, watching Peter, as he got out a video from the bag and put it into the VCR.

"I give you, Reptar 2050!" Said Peter excitedly, as the video started to play and Reptar appeared on the screen.

Peter and Tommy watched the video together, Tommy falling asleep as soon as it was over.

Five days later, Tommy was finally over his Foot in Mouth disease, and all of his friends came over to play. They were all rolling the star ball around in the playpen when Tommy spoke up.

"Hey guys I'm sorry about everything last week." Said Tommy.

"It's ok Tommy, we forgive you." Said Chuckie.

Zack, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Dil all nodded their heads approvingly.

"Yeah but we still missed the Goober movie." Snapped Dil.

"Don't these things eventually come out on video or DVD anyway?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." Dil replied.

"Well, I think they do." Zack said.

"Yeah but it's not as much fun as seeing it at the movie." Replied Dil.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Didi went to answer it to find Peter standing there, along with the Beast and Jefar.

"Hi Peter, what are you doing here on this fine Saturday evening?" Didi asked.

"Well I was wondering how Tommy was feeling and if he wanted to accompany me and my friends, Beast and Jefar to a movie!" Replied Peter.

"Reptar! Reptar!" Said Tommy happily from the living room, overhearing Peter and his mom talking, he opened the playpen with his screwdriver and rushed out, Zack following behind.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Peter, as Tommy and Zack ran to the front door and took Peter's hands.

Didi closed the door and went and told Stu what was going on, as they watched out the window to see them leave in a horse and carriage pulled by Philleep.

"Hey I've got an idea." Said Stu.

"What?" Asked Didi.

"You'll see." Stu replied, with a twinkle in his eye as he gathered up Dil, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Chuckie.

A little while later, everybody was in line at the Octaplex, only this time, Peter, the Beast, Jefar, Zack and Tommy all headed into the Reptar movie, while everyone else headed in to see one of the last showings of the Goober movie, as according to an add on the wall that read the movie titles and showtimes, there was a note by the Goober film stating it would be leaving as of the following Friday. And this time, everybody saw the movies they wanted to see, and in their entirety as well.

The End

I hope you all enjoyed that story. It took me all night to write it, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless, and, not sure when I'll be back with anymore stories, but I'm sure I'll be back again really soon.


End file.
